Muffet one-shots
by Lillipad Harlee
Summary: Some one-shots of Muffet and her life now that it's on the surface, and how having all that money saved up affected her life.
1. Chapter 1

This is for Barbacar and their want for Muffet. Hope I did okay.

One-shot One

Derek enters the bakery with a look of wonder on his small, chubby face. It smelled delicious. He tip toes further in, not even slightly worried about how he's the only one here. Well, besides the working spiders of course. They were the reason why he didn't notice any other humans or monsters. He watched them dance above his head, enthralled by their beauty.

His mother hated spiders, forbade him from going anywhere near this place, but he's heard such good things about Muffet and her baked goods that he didn't even care that she was a monster. They were made out of love and compassion anyway, so he should be fine. There was no reason to fear them, even if they did look scary.

His back hits up against the glass counter and a sweet little chuckle lets out above him.

"Ahuhuhu, deary, careful of where you step."

He turns around with a startled gasp. Looking up he spots a fanged smile and glittering eyes, each blinking down at him separately through a veil of smoke from a big purple cigar that was the size of her fuzzy face. Strangely, he does not smell any smoke, not like the kind that comes out of his daddy's mouth.

Two hands clasp under her chin, making her cute to even the slightly terrified child. Another set of arms are crossed against her chest, somehow bringing attention to her lovely dress of whites and purple. Her last set of hands rest against the counters, patient and gentle.

"Ahuhuhu," She giggles again, one hand covering her mouth and holding the cigar in place, "Close your mouth Deary, catching flies is for moi."

Derek's mouth snaps shut with a loud clunk in the quiet bakery. This close up, he can see why his mother wanted him to stay away. He starts to get nervous. His palms become clammy. His heart beats loudly in his ears. Badump, badump, badump…

"...h-hi…" He barely gets out. His hands clenched in his trouser pockets. He didn't want to be here anymore.

"Bonsure little garçon, how may I help such a fine lad?" Muffet asks kindly, puffing on her fat cigar and batting her eyes in a calming way.

Derek, feeling brave, puffs up his chest and points to the display case, careful not to touch the glass.

"Can I have a baked good, please, Miss Muffet?" Comes out his childish voice, bringing an honest smile to Muffets face. So rare for a youngling like him to stay.

"And how will such a fine garçon be paying?" No matter how cute and brave the child is, she is running a business, and to do so requires money.

Derek roots around his pockets, pulling out three one dollar bills and eight quarters. He sets them on the counter proudly, standing on the very tips of his toes to scooch them as far over to the spider monster as possible.

"I have five dollars, Miss Muffet." He says with a beaming face, surely this would be enough for at least one treat.

Muffet looks down at the money, then over the prices she has posted up. All money counts, and sometimes business is about compromising. Her decision to take the money and head into the kitchen had nothing to do with the human boy looking up at her with such a fierce expression. She just wanted the money and had leftover croissant dough from an earlier batch that she needed to get rid of. No emotions involved.

In a matter of minutes the croissant was done and placed in a paper bag, logo proudly stating 'Muffet's Baked Goods' along the side. She shooed the child away after that, making sure to completely lock up, it would do no good if another customer came in at an inopportune moment.

"Get to bed soon my beauties." Muffet calls to her spiders as she heads to the back.

Entering her back room, she observes her guests as they talk amongst themselves. There was Sans, once again telling another joke and clashing with her gorgeous wallpaper and furniture with his blue hoodie and basketball shorts, she would get him in proper clothing soon, just had to win one game.

Sitting next to the grinning skeleton and telling just as many jokes is her highness, Queen Toriel, though everyone just calls her Toriel now since the monarchy was taken down when they reached the surface. Muffet liked her for the simple reason that she always dressed to match the color scheme Muffet had going on. Purple and white.

The last guest, and by far the loudest and rudest is the former captain of the royal guard and now simply bodyguard to Asgore is none other than Undyne. Muffet could feel her blood pressure rising as the spear in Undyne's hand goes through the table.

"Ahuhuhu, Deary." She hisses out, walking over to the now scared fish monster. "How are you going to pay for that and the debt you owe moi from losing so much in poker?"

"Uh. By winning this round of poker?" Undyne nervously answers. She did not want to be in Muffet debt. This whole idea was stupid. Stupid Sans for talking her into it. Stupid her for listening. This night couldn't get any worse.

"Alright, Deary, but if you don't make up for it in the game then you have to play with mon chéri pet in the evenings for a seven days. Ahuhuhu, deal?"

An: hopefully it's not too bad. Undyne loses a lot more money and Toriel reigns supreme. But it's only seven days that she has to play with the giant spider pet…

Hope you like it Barbacar. Truth be told, I started writing this before you even answered what au you preferred it in. Probably because it's three in the morning right now. Well, three thirty.

This was fun, I'm going to try to make more Muffet one-shots so that i can get all of what Barbacar wanted in.


	2. Chapter 2

This should have been out a while ago for fourth of July, but shit happened that required me to clean all my stuff up and get a bed frame. That alone was a chore and a half, not to mention the light flooding that caused those series of events to take place. Man, it sucks being an adult and living in a shitty ghetto apartment. Enjoy people.

One-shot Two

Frisk grins from ear to ear, holding hands with their Mom and Dunkle Sans as they jump about, trying to making it in time for the show.

The two older monsters simply chuckled at the young humans antics and allowed for them to be dragged about.

They walked up the purple mansions walkway, coming up to giant double doors with brass handles and knockers. With an excited hop, the knock on the door, using the big knocker that was about a foot higher than them. They can hear Papyrus giggling quietly to himself.

Within seconds the doors silently swung open with seemingly no help, but Frisk could make out the spiders and their webs above their heads. They all look around in wonder, it being rare for anybody besides Muffet and her spiders to ever enter the house (if it could even count as one).

At the top of the grand staircase, dressed to the nines in red, white and blue with splashes of purple, stands the hostess herself; Muffet, Princess of Spiders. She looked lovely, her hair down and flowing around her waist, wavey from all the time it had spent in braided pigtails. Her many hands wore purple gloves with one of them holding the ever present cigar but Red white and blue to match with the festivities of the holiday, tiny and harmless little fireworks of various colors sparking out the end.

"Ahuhuhu, bonsure my dearies." She calls out, elegantly gliding down the stairs.

Frisk jumps up and down in ecstatic glee. This day was going to be the best day ever. They were determined to make it so.

"Well, what are you waiting for? To the roof!" Muffet says, pointing up.

…

The roof was a child's heaven and a mother's hell, wires to trip over, explosive chemical compounds cluttered together, open flames carried about by tiny spiders, and so many fireworks being set off left and right. Papyrus was gone in a flash, his eyes tracing everything as he finds some hand held fireworks to play with, Sans right behind him to make sure that nothing happens.

Toriel was frozen with motherly concern, her instincts scream that this place needed a good cleaning. Without any prompting, or asking of consent, She had her sleeves rolled up and she got to work, kindly but firmly ordering the spiders around to make a more safe way to light all these fireworks.

Frisk themselves was happily looking around, a little concerned about safety hazards but not enough to ruin their mood. They could feel a second form of excitement. A more destructive form bubbling up inside them and they embrace it, welcoming the want to light all these fireworks on fire. With a questioning look at Muffet, they get their permission and start to do the deed.

Muffet was happily watching the others play about with her fireworks, setting them off and lighting up the sky with beautiful colors. People all around would look in the sky enjoy the view, then the humans would be more likely to visit monster establishments when they see how friendly they can be.

Frisk excitedly points at Muffets purple canon, which was being loaded with perfectly safe and magical fireworks for the grand finale.

After about an hour of fun it was finally midnight. Frisk was loaded into the canon, everyone cheering them on with big smiles on their faces, making Frisk grow determined to make this great. With one last puff on her spider stooge, Muffet holds the sparking end to the fuse sticking out of the canon and lights it.

A countdown from five begins.

"Five, four, three, two, ONE!" everyone yells out and Frisk shoots off with a scream of triumph and joy, giggles breaking through as air streams past them, making their eyes water. All around the child are fireworks setting off, not too bright and perfectly warm to the touch. They look above, so close to the stars that they feel like they could reach out and touch them, so they try, wonder at the heavens fixating on their face.

Back on Muffet's rooftop the group look up, gasping and cheering as Frisk quickly disappeared from sight, simply becoming another speckled star in the midnight sky.


End file.
